


this love is ours

by nataliecastle



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecastle/pseuds/nataliecastle
Summary: Book buying and pizza.





	this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 ways to say I love you prompt: "just because" and "after you"
> 
> Also posted [here](http://bisexualtaylorswift.tumblr.com/post/162931611400/24-35-literati).

“After you.” Jess holds the door open for Rory as they exit the bookstore after a few hours browsing (and a lot of kissing in the back where no one could see). It’s a little store in Hartford that Jess has been to before, but Rory hasn’t until now. One of many things she loves about Jess is that he finds all these cool places for them to go that she never would’ve otherwise discovered. Plus it’s nice to get out of town and away from the prying eyes of every Stars Hollow resident.

She ducks under his arm and steps out onto the sidewalk. Rory may not need chivalrous acts, but it’s still nice when Jess does little things like that. Especially considering she has two bags of books in hand. She may have gone overboard. Jess actually has self control and only bought three books for himself.

“I got too much stuff,” she complains, not that seriously.

“Well, that’s your fault, isn’t it?”

“Actually, you brought me here, so I’m blaming you.”

He shakes his head. “Take responsibility for yourself, Gilmore.” She smiles at him as he takes one of her bags anyway. They walk back to his car in comfortable silence, Jess’ arm around her shoulder. Once they’re in the car, they put their bags in the backseat and start back for Stars Hollow. Rory grabs Jess’ bag so she can look through his finds during the drive. “What are you thinking for dinner?” he asks when they’re at a stoplight.

“I’m guessing I still can’t convince you to go to Al’s.”

“There’s no way I’m subjecting myself to a night of food poisoning.” He glances at her as he drives through the green light. “The Rory face is not gonna work on me for this.” She pouts at him. It’s usually very effective; she’s learned a lot of tricks from her mom. “No,” he insists.

“Fine. Pizza?”

“That I can do.”

She skims the titles of the books Jess picked out for himself. “How did I miss this Dickinson biography? I’m totally borrowing it.” A beat. “I thought you weren’t into poetry.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not interested in poets.” She had thought any interest he had in poets was exclusive to the Beats. “I’ll let you read it when I’m finished.”

“Or,” Rory says hopefully, “you could let me borrow it now.”

His eyes don’t stray from the road. “You’re doing the face again, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

“How about you focus on the books you just got for yourself?”

“Fine,” she grumbles. “See if I let you borrow another beatnik-y book from me again.”

Jess smirks and she can be grumpy all she wants, but that look on his face will never cease to give her butterflies.

They share a large pepperoni pizza from Antonioli’s while Rory tells him about finding Paris post-meltdown, watching soaps in her room. She never did mention the part about Paris saying Rory would go to Harvard because she hasn’t had sex. Truthfully, Rory has been thinking about it more and more, but there’s no chance of it with Luke coming into the apartment every ten minutes.

“Paris is intense, but she’s insanely smart. She can get in anywhere else. Screw Harvard. Can I say that now that you’re not going there?”

“Well, my room’s full of Yale paraphernalia now, so yeah, I think it’s okay. By the way, I’m so telling Paris you said something nice about her.”

Jess rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’ll ruin my reputation. We should hang out with her again. Y’know, not having her chaperone us.”

He’s never gonna let that one go. Rory smiles. “That would be nice.”

Rory is about to get out of the car when Jess drops her back at her house, their goodbye kiss going on a lot longer than she planned (as always). He stops her with a hand on her arm. “Hey, hold on a sec.”

“I really have to go this time.” She’s been saying that for half an hour, but she just really did not wanna stop the kissing. Or the hand moving further up her thigh.

“Nah, I know.” He reaches into the backseat and hands her the Dickinson biography. She stares. “Go ahead. You can tell me how it is.”

“Why?”

He shrugs, giving her a small smile. “Just because.”


End file.
